<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Septic Sick Stories by SneezeMaster (ema670)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250534">Septic Sick Stories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ema670/pseuds/SneezeMaster'>SneezeMaster (ema670)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF, septicegos - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kinks, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:21:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ema670/pseuds/SneezeMaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's awful when in different worlds and different situation those boys are getting the worst treatment of all, their bodies are used in the most awful way. </p><p>Rape fics with egos as the victims of random character(s).<br/>Characters are not developed, nor desrcibed, they are like those faceless randoms in the background.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mob/Chase, Mob/Jackie, OC/Marvin, OC/henrik, Sean McLoughlin/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Office (Henrik)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Im not giving this to anyone for a beta reading<br/>I know i have a lot of mistakes, but i dont have heart to ask anyone to fix those...really<br/>I hope its still bearable to read</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Henrik is working in his office. Saddly his boss has an eye (and hand, and tongue) on him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henrik was sitting in his office. When the man came to him. His Superior, a man he fears and he needs to listen too. A man who can rule over him like, like a King can over a kingdom. A man who is sometimes way too touchy with him. Taller, more muscular man. Making Henrik question how a man so busy has time to go to the gym and be still not sleeping during every boring meeting he had.<br/>
The relationship between them was always messy. Henrik never liked the man, but the man was always there next to him. Even on meetings going so far to change places just to sit next to the younger man. There was always a hand on Henriks shoulder, on his back even on his neck. Squeezing lightly whenever the man was trying to talk to him. Whenever he had a chance to stand or sit next to him.<br/>
It was during one of those meetings when the man crossed borders for the first time. His hand was placed gently on Henrik’s tight. And Henrik jumped from his seat. Excusing himself to the bathroom.<br/>
The second time that the man was too close for Henrik was during a dinner between three of his colleagues. And Henrik was stupid back then because the whisper in his ear was enough to not shake off the hand of his leg. “I’m your Boss, Henrik.” Henrik looked aside then. Not liking the idea of being fired so early in his career.<br/>
The third time Henrik could not stand it. He was alone in the elevator with the man. And he was openly just putting his hand on Henrik’s ass. Henrik shivered. and stepped aside. Saying to the man that it’s just assault. And he does not like it. The man just smirked at him. Saying he is sorry. But the shiver ran down his spine when he noticed how fake the man was. Thankfully when the man was about to crash him to the elevator wall the door opened and another coworker got in. Henrik relieved but still tension was feeling his body when he felt how the man’s eyes were all over his body. He left in a rush.</p><p>So now that the man was alone with him in his office. Henrik could not stop shaking. Listening to the words of his superior. Who so far was just giving him work information like normal Boss would. But the creepy smile on his face was giving Henrik chills. He was petrified when the man started to circle his desk and stood behind him.<br/>
“I...I vill do vhat you asked for. So you can leave...Boss”. He choked on the words when he felt mans hands on both his shoulders.<br/>
“Why so stressed, Henrik?” The man whispered to his ear. Even if it was hot. The breath made the younger man shiver. “Maybe i should give you a massage, hm?” He said as he squeezed Henrik's shoulder. “You are so tense lately” He added and loosened Henrik’s tie. Henrik could feel how the man was leaning on the chair to be glued as close as possible to Henrik. His breath grew stronger when a hand was undoing his buttons. He catched the wrist with his own hand and put it aside.<br/>
“Stop zhat.”<br/>
“Oh your accent is lovely. It is so hearble even in this short sentence.” He felt a hand back on his chest sleeping under the undone buttons. His words were ignored by the man.<br/>
“I am forced to ask you to leave my office right now.” Henrik said, trying to sound confident. Even if the fear was hitting him even more with how man’s hand scratched on his pectorals.<br/>
Henrik suddenly got up, not liking the man glued to him. His tie falling down slowly on the floor. “I will take my leave then.” He said rushing to the door. But a hand stopped him. holding the back of his shirt.<br/>
“Where too?” He heard a deep voice behind him. And he could not move anymore. “Do you want to be fired?” The man asked, stepping closer. Arms circling around his body.<br/>
Words were sounding painfully wrong in Henriks ears, but suddenly he was just staying there. Hands doing their work to unbutton his white shirt. When the man was about to turn Henrik around Henrik trashed and was about to leave. Fuck this work. He said in his head. Reaching for the handle. When he was about to catch it a much stronger grip landed on his shoulders and pushed him on the door. Handle dug into his back and whined in pain.</p><p>“It does not work with you, hm?” The man smiled holding strongly on the younger's shoulder to pin him to the doors. “Don’t you want to stay here? With this nice payment and nice job?”<br/>
He asks, leaning on Henrik. Henrik tries to push the man off him. But he seems to be too weak for this. Man’s hands are all over him. Shirt pulled aside leaving his chest without any cover. Hands going down to unbutton his pants. Henrik pushes on the man, and the man grunts pissed off that the younger is not cooperating. So he puts his hand on Henrik’s temple and hits his head on the door. Henrik’s vision spins as the man throws him towards the desk. Quick hand lands on his neck and pins him down the wooden surface. Papers falling down, pens clattering on the floor.<br/>
“No.” He says as he feels the man pressed on his now bared ass. Pants down on his knees. His chest pinned to the table.<br/>
“Ehh, and here i wanted to be gentle” Deep voice reaches his ear just before a warm tongue licks it. There are tears falling down Henrik's face and he hates that he cannot move anymore. Man so much stronger than him, basically laying on him and pulling his dick out to quickly put it into the younger man's ass.<br/>
Henrik cries out, and begs. But the man is pushing deeper inside grunting above Henrik’s ear. The man is slow loving how Henriks looks like when he is forcefully taken. How he beggs and how his face looks so awful and yet so beautiful with those tears stained cheeks. Henrik is quiet after a few pushes. He breaths in trying to calm himself down.<br/>
“See? You can be calm.” The man says fucking him slowly, yet strongly holding his head and body to the wooden desk. “If you were good, from the beginning maybe it would not hurt as much, you know?” The man says and pecks Henriks cheek.<br/>
Henriks cries loudly and the sudden increase of the speed makes him choke. He hiccups when the man is thrusting in him even harder than before. “If you were just a good little worker for me. I would consider getting you off too.” He blames Henrik. And his thrusts are quicker pushing inside strongly and pulling slowly. Enjoying how Henrik whimpers with every hit he has for the younger man.</p><p>Henrik hates it. squeezing his eyes shut he begs for the man to finish already and leave him alone. He squeezes his hands, gripping on the desks edge. Wondering how it is suddenly his fault for letting him do those things.<br/>
When the man cums. The sperm is fully filling his hole and he hates the feeling of it also falling down his tights. He hears the grunts and feels the stickiness of man’s sweat on his whole body. There’s a disgusting moan in his ear and he cannot stop from shivering.<br/>
When the man pulls out he collapses on the floor. Crying there and not wanting to look at the man. He can feel the man kneel next to him. Putting his hand on Henrik’s chin. and making him face the awful man’s smirk. “Your ass feels better than I thought, Henrik.” He says while standing up and fixing his tie. When he reaches the door he looks back to the crying body on the floor. “Thursday, same hour.” He says smiling. “Don’t even try to not be here.” The man leaves.<br/>
Henrik was crying on the floor and barely able to get up. He puts his clothes on. Hands shivering. He has problems with fixing his hair and closing his buttons.</p><p>He sits at his desk. All papers fixed and sorted. Pens put in their respective places. His head is in his hands, elbows on the desk. He suddenly jumps when the door to his office opens wide. He looks up petrified, but sighs seeing his friend in the door.<br/>
“Hi Hen, I brought you…” Chase stops himself looking at the state Henrik is in. “What happened?” He ask gently.<br/>
“Nothing.”<br/>
And Chase can not stop himself from smelling the room that still reeks of sex. Nothing? The tears on Henrik’s cheeks do not look like Nothing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Model (marvin)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marvin was a model that everyone wanted. Pretty face, perfect body and that something that made everyone drool for.<br/>But when you are such a piece of art, you need to be wary of everyone. Even the most trusted Photographer.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Oh perfect, You are magnificent!” Marvin heard as a man was taking another photo today. The whole session was going quite well with the man being so eager to take as many as it is possible. Nothing weird, really. Marvin was a popular model around the world. Every photographer would love to spend as much time with him as possible, and every one of them would love to take as many photos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So it was not weird that this man just bought a few days of Marvin's time to take different kinds of photos in different positions and surroundings. Right now Marvin was strapped to the ceiling imitating some kind of a god in the sky. He hated heights, but it seemed it was not that height for him to feel nauseous. He smiled at the man when another shoot was taken. The best photo really. He was just relieved it was over feeling how he was taken down on the floor. But the photo seemed to be one of those when his smile seemed the most natural and calm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marvin, you were amazing!” The man comes to him and pats his shoulder. Marvin gets himself out of the weird ropes around his body with the help of a few assistants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, thank you.” Marvin says, flipping his hair behind his shoulder, not liking how they were tickling his collarbones. The man looks at him more closely and starts to walk beside Marvin who is now rushing towards a makeup artist to put it off him. He loved make ups, but he hated to have this much of it on his whole body. He feels sticky and really wants to take shower. Photographer is right beside him not caring that maybe Marvin wants to take a breath and drink some water before being told what they are doing next. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like you to do a private session with me in the new office that I created specifically for more erotic session.” He said, liking how Marvin just ignored the look that he accidently gave the model. A look filled with lust and primar need to touch those pectorals of this tall man. Fuck. Marvin was so much his type. “But I think that this time, this amount of makeup would not be necessary. I would like to capture your natural beauty.” Marvin just nodded to that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marvin sat down but his hand still reached to touch the photographer's shoulder. He smiled at him gently. “Listen, we were working for some time. I’m not going to judge you. I know you are taking good photos.” He smiled at him. “I trust you.” He said. And he really did trust the man. They were working for quite a few months now, considering the man was desperate to get a few days with him every month. And both parts were always happy with how the sessions go. Marvin even had few private sessions with him. And the man never failed him. Never did something stupid. Something stupid that some other photographers in Marvin's career were willing to pull out on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, Marvin was glad to have trust at least in one photographer in his life. </span>
</p><p><span>Next day, the same trust in this man was quickly destroyed when Marvin was made to take all the clothes off and the camera was set into recording. </span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Wait a minute, we did not agree on recording.” Marvin said as he came closer to the camera to turn it off. But the man just stood in his way. “Marv. Don’t worry I am not recording for the public, it will help me with another session. So I could see what i’m doing in the future. You know, it is my new office. I want to be prepared if I fuck it up somehow.” The man said and Marvin did not like how the man used the short version of his name. </span></p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but you will delete this after we watch it, okay?” he says softly covering himself with the green blanket. “How do you want me to?” Marvin asks, going back into his working mode and sits on the chair set in the middle of the room. Black material is behind him on the wall making up the background of the minimalist scenery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man smiles and goes near Marvin setting him up on the chair. Putting his hands on the Marvs shoulder and pushing him a little back to make him bend almost falling off the stool he is sitting on. “Yeah that is perfect” he Says as he takes the blanket down letting it cover only Marvin’s crotch. Marvin is looking at the second camera set right to the recording one. He is tense seeing how the red light is blinking telling him it’s on all the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man takes a lot of pictures for that one position and Marvin's shoulder starts to tense. It’s hard to keep this uncomfortable position so he switches it slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay we can change the position now. I would hate to hurt you.” The man says with tongue licking his lips. He comes closer to Marvin and starts to maneuver him into another position this way easier and so popular in photo sessions. That Marvin remembers it quite well. He sits straight and his legs are wide open. Arms go down between them to hide his private parts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could have told me, no need to touch me, you know?” Marvin says not liking how man’s touch is suddenly burning his skin. He feels too weird in this closed space with this camera on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, you do not understand. “ The photographer says, pulling down the blanket fully, liking how he can see Marvin’s crotch now. It will not be visible on the photo, but he sure would like to record it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, now it is perfect.” His hands are on Marvin’s tights, still pushing them further apart. Marvin shivers. Something is off.</span>
</p><p><span>“Stop it.” He says and closes his legs. “It is weird.”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Oh, yeah, yeah, you are right. I’m sorry” The man bows and goes back to the camera. “But could you spread your legs now, for the photo?” He asks while taking a few photos even before Marvin starts to open them. Marvin looks down this time, not happy with two lenses watching him like that. And he can clearly see the bulge in the other man's pants. He is used to this. He is gorgeous after all. But he does feel uncomfortable and he wants to cut the session short. His manager would be pissed but he will explain it to her later. </span></p><p>
  <span>Marvin gets up and he doesn't like how the man is suddenly there holding his shoulder. The guy's hands are sweating and he feels how hard dick is pressing to his tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, wait. Marvin those photos are really good, okay? Please, stay a little bit longer. I will...I’ll turn off the camera, if that’s the thing.” And Marvin nods. Not really knowing how to decline. Maybe it is the camera that is making him so uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time the man changes a little design. The chair is put aside and Marvin is made to sit on the, covered with soft blue and green sheets, floor. He sits there putting one of the covers on his groin. Stretches himself and looks at the photographer. He now took the camera in his hands and is making photos up close. First it seems like it is normal how the man is just circling around him asking for different kinds of looks. and then everything changes when the man sits directly on Marvins hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marvin’s whole body twitches, but he tries to not panic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you crossed every border.” Marvin says as he tries to get up. Pushing the man with the camera off him. But the man does not move. “Get off you asshole.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Marv.” The man puts the camera down. “We know each other for so long already.” He puts his hands on Marvin shoulder pinning him down. “You could have me some slack.” He says moving his hands on Marvin’s chest. His hands scratching the white skin, leaving red marks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck. Get off you fucker.” Marvin pushes him off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marvin.” The man growls holding him down. “Come on. you are a slut after all, give me a good time. “ What the fuck is wrong with this person?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get off me. “ Marvin pushes the man as hard as he can. But the man just pins him down to the floor. His hand is now groping Marvins dick and model chokes at the touch. “Stop it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Marv. I know you want it too.” He says groping him and moving his hips to rub on Marvins tight. Marvin struggles but the man is already positioning himself between Marvins leg. “It will be good, you will see.” he says letting go of Marvin’s crotch pulling his hair instead to kiss his mouth brutally almost hitting their teeth together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Kiss is over when the man tries to push inside Marvins hole holding his whole body to the floor, one arm laying on top of Marvin’s chest the other leaning his member to Marvins Asshole. He pushes slowly making Marvin sob. Taking a deep breath his hands are now squeezing man’s shoulders. And he squeezes his eyes shut when the man pushes in fast. He starts to fuck him brutally. Fast, hard thrust. Marvins back moves on the floor with the fabric. He is gasping for air. His hand squeeze the rapists shoulder. But he cannot get the word out. The fast deep thrust are hitting his spot and he suddenly feels a wave going through his body. He hates it. that his whole body shivers at the contact. The man is moaning above him. His lips so close to his ear and he hates every sound the man is making. Slaps and  groans are digging into his brain, leaving a huge scar on his heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man slaps his dick and Marvin chokes. Scream not even getting out of his throat, but just silent gasp that shows so much pain. Tears falling down his cheek when the man pushes in and hits his member again. Sick fuck enjoying every silent scream coming out of Marvin’s mouth. Liking how the man is in so much pain he can’t even scream or plead for him to stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Photographer is fucking Marvin strongly hitting the spot that makes Marvin shiver. His dick is soft but the man hits him again and then is stroking it watching how the red member is now growing in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marvin chokes on tears and is squeezing the man shoulder the only thing he can hold right now. So he almost hugs the man not aware how he should react anymore. His cock is hard and he is coming really quick photographer liking how Marvin shivers and screams in his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh” He says gently as he himself releases in Marvin’s Ass. He like how the model is shivering on him. hugging him so desperately. “See it wasn’t that bad.” The man says in Marvin’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marvin pushes the man again. This tie the man let’s him watching how Marvin gets up his own cum looking deliciously when falling down model’s tight. “You look beautiful.” He says seeing how Marvin put on the clothes and slams the door to his office. The man cackles at that. “I will call you.” He murmurs to himself laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Looking at the blinking, red light of hidden camera in the wall proving that he reached his goal. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Drugs (Jackie)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Don't Trust anyone. Not even a victim that you think you saved.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The basement, A group of people fighting the best hero in the world. Quick, strong and skilled young guy was kicking his opponents asses. Straight right, left hook, and perfect knee in the stomach. Another guy following after with a strong punch right in the jaw and a man was flying down on his back. hitting the concrete surface. Jackie was in the good wave today and was doing really good especially now that he recovered finally after the last jab with a knife into his ribs. Henrik was quick at sewing him up and Marvin’s magic sure helped a lot. Another opponent down when he spinned to kick another person in the face. </p><p>“Perfection!” He screamed seeing as most of the gang was now laying in the ground covering themself with fear and pain written on their faces. Jackie was staying there proud. And was about to get to the young victim sitting in the middle of the chair, tied with thick brown rope. </p><p>Okay don’t intimidate them. He told himself. Then he kneeled beside the man and put a hand on his cheeks. Reassure them. “It will be okay, I will get you out.” He said as he tried to untie his binds. Ask if they are okay. “Can you walk?” He asked holding man’s hands and pulling him up to make him stand. Get them out. He was about to turn around and get the man out of the building. Until one moment, one little sting in his next. The sting that made him realize. He fucked up. </p><p>He looked behind him seeing the same young man holding a syringe in his hand. Evil smile present on his lips. </p><p>“Thanks for saving me, JackieBoy.” </p><p>Don’t trust anyone. </p><p> </p><p>He woke up one the floor a lot of voices surrounding him. He was trying to move but his body seemed heavy. His eyelids not able to open, but was he moving? He felt like he is in constant motion. He felt wrong and something for surely of. He tried to open his eyes. Everything was hazy. He saw a man above him. A man was naked. Chest not covered and he was bended. Everything was blurry but he could see man’s arms positioned next to his head. He heard grunts and laughs. What is going on. His eyes were watery. Was he crying?</p><p> </p><p>“Look at him, fucking crying.” he heard and there was a hand in his hand pulling his head to the side, so he could look at the man saying those words. “Like a fucking baby” He sees smile, so sick and wrong that Jackie would punch him. Would if not for his hands tied above his head. </p><p>“I think he is waking up slowly.” the man grunting above him says. “I can feel him squeezing around me.” He says with giggle. </p><p>“Oh damn. You and your huge dick loosened him up anyway.“</p><p>Jackie chokes on that. What is happening. His view is still blurry but now he can make silhouettes up. He sees one man just moving his head around by pulling his hair. He sees a man holding him down, and one man is...this man is… And Jackie can’t believe that his body is used like that. He tries to move but his arms still seem to be too heavy, the grip on his body too strong, and voices around him are still merging together creating one mix of sounds. He knows they are talking about him. He knows they are touching him all over. But it seems he loses his consciousness again. Blinking rapidly and trying to focus. His brain is shutting off and suddenly everything fades to black. Yet he can feel every move around him. There’s hand on his stomach, hand in his hair. Something wet is rubbing on his chest. There are pinches or bites on his pectorals and he tries to move but still his body is only trembling, not moving even an inch. </p><p>Next time he is more aware of his surrounding he feel like sitting on something. His chest lays on the wooden blank bent over it. His ass is just on edge of the furniture. His legs spread apart. He opens his eyes. Yes it was a chair. He is sat facing the back of it. The edge is digging into his chest when someone's hand is pushing him more forward almost making them fall. But there's a man in front of him holding the chair and positioning his head. </p><p>“Open up baby.” He says pushing a finger in his mouth. And Jakcies broken mind cannot do anything about it. He feels something warm and sticky being pushed into his mouth. It smells and he gags at the length of the thing. His eyes are watery but now he is able to see. At first it’s only blurred image but later on his is fully aware of what is happening. And he jumps, both man holding him down. </p><p>“Woah, baby you do not move like that on us.” The man says right into Jackie’s ear. He holds Jackie’s shoulders and is thrusting into him. Pushing hard and grunting behind him. </p><p>“Fuck so good!” he says. “I can feel him clenching on me.” Jackie tries to crash but he is too weak and strong hold on his head is keeping it in position. The thing in his mouth is speeding up. Pushing in harder. He gags. </p><p>“Oh fuck.” He hears above him. the smell of sweaty skin is in his nose and he can’t stand it . He squeezes his eyes close and tries to ignore the burning feeling that is all over his body. He is sticky, he is wet and he can feel the warm surrounding his body. But the warm is not enjoyable it feels like it is design to hurt his skin shaking him again and again. </p><p>His feeling is back and now he can also tell that there’s a thing moving in his ass and a hands are all over him. Something is tied around his cock and it squeezes whenever the thrust is made. His hands are tied behind him. Hand is switching from holding his shoulder to holding his tied arms. Whenever he tries to move. hand is pushing his arms up making him squirm in pain at the awful feeling. </p><p>The man fucking his mouth is speeding up and before he stops there’s a lot amount of sperm feeling his mouth. the man still pushes in wanting his dick to be right in Jackie’s throat when he realises inside him. When he pulls out with a satisfying grunt everything gets out of Jackie's mouth. He cough and the man laughs at him. </p><p>The man behind him comments on it, but he squeezes his hips and starts to roughly just fuck him in the ass. Feeling him with another wave of pleasure. White substance is spilling out, falling down his tights dropping on cold floor. </p><p>“Look at him, a real cumbucket.” The man says and Jackie can really feel every bit of the energy leaving him. He is positioned into another position but this time nobody is pushing anything into him. They just hold his tired body and talk about photo. After few more squeezes on his body. a kiss on his lips coming from nowhere and a man enjoying the fact he can put his finger in his to feel how much semen is in him. He is finally left alone. </p><p>He does not lose consciousness anymore. He falls down, his head hits the cold floor. it’s what feels like hours later that he hears running and a sound of ambulance is loud in his ear. </p><p>“It will be alright, Jackie.” He hears in his friends voice. He does not know, that the very same friend got an ordered photo on his phone. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chase is next victim...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Omega (Chase)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chase wants his Alpha. He was not ready to be just used up and not wanted anymore.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chase lays writhing naked on his bed, feeling as another wave of warm spreads through his whole body. He can feel his dick twitching and hardening with every second. His hole clenches, producing a huge amount of slick. The omega gasps when another wave of shivers runs through his spine. Ah. He needs his mate. His heart is screaming at him, begging to go to his alpha, but he tells himself that Alpha will be here soon. Chase tries to tease himself, but it feels like cheating when his whole soul is waiting for Alpha’s touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breath comes in short, desperate puffs from his lungs. He is drooling and sweating, hoping that his mate will be home soon. Chase puts his hand on the mark on his shoulder and squeezes it with a soft whimper. He is ready for his mate, so he will wait patiently until the Alpha comes back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears clicking of keys in the door and a loud groan follows the sound. Yes, his Alpha is here. His inner Omega is happy now and he opens his mouth to greet the man he loves, but suddenly Chase hears other voices, and smells other Alphas. Oh no. He shivers and tries to hide himself in the wardrobe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The omega closes the wardrobe doors behind him as his heart screams to go to his alpha, but his brain feels something else. The smell of three Alpha males scares him. The smell is rotten and so wrong. Why does his Alpha also smell so wrong? So...evil? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chase curls and bends himself to stay in the tight space. He feels another wave of fever going through him. The omega shivers and tries to muffle the groan coming out of his lips. He puts both hands over his mouth, even biting in one to stop himself from panting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chase, honey?” The omega shivers at the voice of his partner, suddenly not so sweet and nice, but more primal and wrong. What is going on? “You know I can smell you in the whole house, baby?” He hears his alpha call out and the boy chokes on a groan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The waves are hitting him more often, now that he can smell his Alpha and he hates that. Even if his inner Omega screams to go to alpha, his brain is telling him something is off. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Leave me alone</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he says to himself and his heart hurts beneath his rib cage. Fighting his own instincts makes him sob and whine, leaving an ache in Chase’s chest. His heart is beating faster when the rotten smell grows stronger. He wants to present himself to the male, but he hides, hoping that they will leave him alone and go away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly something opens the door of the wardrobe. The lights of the room hit his face and the omega grunts. Before Chase can open his eyes again he can feel a strong arm pulling him out of his little hiding spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh baby, you thought you could hide like that, reeking of slick like a little bitch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s his mate calling him like that, and he can feel that pain in his chest. He knew something was off and he knows why now. All three alphas are looking down on him, smug smiles on their faces, and one even licking his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is your toy?” One man asks looking down at the cowering man on the floor. “He looks quite delicious,” he says while kneeling and holding Chase’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-Alpha?” Chase finally chokes out. He tries to cover himself with his hands but there's only so much he can do, when his whole body tries to present itself in front of the potential breeders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, baby boy.” He hears the voice he loved so much for years. Now, even if it hasn't changed a bit, he can’t stop thinking it’s filled with some toxic note. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is happening?” He asks, hoping that he will be alone with his Alpha, and those two are there just for a prank. His Alpha sits down, watching him with a smile on his face. Chase practically starts to drool, feeling another wave of heat hitting his body and he wipes his lips with the back of his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know how I love you?” His Alpha says with a smile, petting his Omega’s hair. Without waiting for his boy’s reply, he adds, “So I want to share the </span>
  <em>
    <span>things</span>
  </em>
  <span> I love with my friends.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand lands on Chase’s chin and he kisses him. Chase’s legs spread automatically, and he moans, body ready for his mate. But then there is another set of hands on his thighs and the boy tries to close them fast. Sadly, he is not strong enough and he is fully open for the men in front of him. They watch him, happy with the view. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, let’s get him on the bed,” The man holding his thighs says and the kiss between mates is over. Chase’s head falls on the floor until he hears his angry Alpha’s order in his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get on the bed,” the man says, and Chase hates that he has to listen to the man that was supposed to be the best decision of his life. He jumps on the bed, lays there, and quickly takes the covers to hide his private parts, but the alphas growl at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Present yourself, you bitch,” he hears and it’s once again in this awful, ordering voice. Chase tries his best to not listen to it, but his whole body trembles and he is fighting with his own body. His brain screams to stop it, but he still moves to be on all fours. Chase hates this. Mates should never use that voice on their partners. Never.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mate,” Chase chokes on the word, pleading with him. “Stop,” he begs, but he can’t resist the moan escaping his lips at the scent of alphas to breed him. A shiver runs through his whole body and he bends, pushing his hips higher in the air. Slick is falling down his thighs and his heat in full bloom, taking over his whole body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every touch feels like fire, making him whine. He’s so close to relief and yet so far away. Hands are on his thighs, and there is a tongue licking at his ear. There is a hand on the back of his neck, pushing him down, making him bend his elbows. Chase’s face hits the pillow and he is arched even more with the hand pushing on his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect," he hears one of the alpha’s voices behind him. “You sure you want me to take him first?” One asks, positioning himself behind the naked man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. He bores me sometimes, I’ve wanted to see him being fucked by others for a good time,” his mate chuckles, “But he always declines that. Idiot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chase trembles, feeling how the man presses his clothed crotch to his bare ass. He moans, feeling the rub of the hard dick. But, he has never hated being Omega more than right now. Chase bends his arms and puts them below his head. He bites his teeth on his forearm whenever there’s a whine threatening to slip from his lips. He hears zippers around him and he knows he cannot do anything. The smell of aroused alpha is in the air and his mate seems to fill the room with an angry smell, rotten and destroyed. He hates that his inner Omega wants to please him, so his mate will not get mad again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, he feels a dick pushing into him, through the rings of muscles dripping with warm slick. His body is so ready that there’s no resistance against the intrusion. Chase feels the man hitting the base and how he is so fully in him that groans are leaving both men. There are tears falling down Omega’s cheeks. That is not his mate’s member. His heart breaks and he whines whenever the man tries to push into him, but his body follows the movement, wanting a quick relief for his heat. Let it be over soon. Please, he begs in his head. He bites hard into his arm to muffle a groan that he hates so much. The alpha is pushing in harder and stronger, and every move is jostling Chase forward and backward. Chase's legs tremble, trying to fight his instincts that make him want to have the man inside as fast as he pulls out to slam again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chase is lost, his heart broken in half. His Omega wants it, but he feels the wrongness in every thrust. He doesn’t want to be taken by these men. He sobs, pulling his teeth out of his arm, blood falling down. It is the only thing he can do. Moans leave him as soon as his mouth detaches from his arm. He hears a growl in response. The man behind him likes the omega's moans. He loves how Chase is constantly wet and ready for his thrusts, how his ass is clenching on him. He loves everything about this, even the tears in Chase's eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    His mate settles himself in front of Chase, his legs bare and member presenting itself in front of Chase's eyes. “Suck” he hears in that commanding voice and the omega hates that he is willingly putting his lips on the man's dick. His Omega is happy as his tongue touches his mate's member and he moans around the length. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is such a slut for your dick. It is impressive. Maybe I should get myself a bitch as well. Ready and needy for me whenever I want them.” The man grunts, watching the omega getting fucked on both ends. “Damn, hurry up. I want to fuck him too” he says, rubbing his hardened cock.</span>
</p><p><span>The man fucking him from behind grunts louder and his movement are pushing Chase more and more onto his Mate's dick. His</span> <span>Omega refuses to hurt his Alpha, so his whole jaw hurts from fighting to not bite down. His arms tremble and there’s a huge amount of slick and precum getting on the sheets. Chase is hard, ashamed of himself, and he hiccups when he feels a hand on his cock. He moans loudly, feeling how the man behind him fills him with cum. His knot is growing inside him and he can feel the dick throb as the alpha releases his seed. </span></p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes!” The man growls and shakes, drool falling down his chin. He groans loudly, one last thrust pumping in, even after his knot begins to shrink. He pulls his cock out and sighs in relief, content to finally fuck some good omega ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other guy watches him with disgust before positioning himself at Chase’s hole. He is far slower than the other alpha, relishing in the sweet warmth of the omega's insides, squeezing him so nicely around his dick. He moves slowly, holding Chase's hips, digging nails in the tender skin. Chase tries to be as still as possible. Hands still holding his dick, making it pulse and release a small amount on the sheets. His cock is still rock hard and he can’t even imagine how long this torture will last. His body betrays him. Chase tries to please the alphas, all of them, because his mate seems to be happy with him like that, willingly giving himself to other people like a whore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart is broken in half, but some part of him still wants the perfect structure of an alpha's member. The man above him grunts loudly and he pushes hard, making Chase gag on the huge cock filling his mouth. His nose is pushed to the pubic hair of his mate and he moans. His mate smells so nice right now. Chase tries to focus on that smell, but the growing knot in his body is stretching him even more than the earlier one and he chokes. It’s still not satisfying, and he hates that he is so easy to use. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alpha," He whimpers around his boyfriend's member, but the man squishes his cheeks and pushes even deeper. He doesn't move, just holding his hard cock there, deep down Chase's throat. Alpha seems to not pay any attention to the distress of his mate. He just watches his friend pulling his flat dick out of his omega. The alpha growls with arousal at the sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-...” Chase gags once again when the man pushes his dick deeper down his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suck...baby,” He says and even if his voice is so much gentler now, it still has that toxic glow over it. Chase’s face is covered in tears and spit. He hates every bit of this. His Omega cries because his partner is mad with him. He can’t please him even though he tries so hard. He tries not to gag, but his Alpha seems to be doing everything to make it harder for the poor omega. The man fucks his face brutally, holding onto his hair, almost ripping out some of the weaker ones. He grunts above Chase but he is not even looking at the omega, who tries so hard to watch his partner's face. His Alpha is bored with him. Alpha is watching other people in the room. Alpha is just using him like a toy, probably imagining someone else sucking his dick right now. Chase cries, and he chokes, feeling how the man's cock is throbbing and spilling in him. He tries to pull away, but his mate holds him in place. Milking himself with omega's warm, wet mouth. When the man finishes, he stands up and spits on the omega. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are not even worth taking care of during heats, be grateful.” Chase whimpers in response on the bed, full on crying and begging. He kneels in front of his alpha and tries to reach for his face with his hands. He tries to beg because his Omega heart begs for Alpha's comfort. But his Alpha is not responding. At first Chase's fingers curl in the shirt, trying to hug and touch as much of his mate as he can. Then, he's begging on his knees. He suddenly feels hands on his shoulder and his mate is pushing him away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pathetic.” He hears before the Alphas leave the room. Chase stays in shock, his arms still in the air, reaching towards the door. “Alpha?” He asks and in his vulnerable state, only tears stream down his cheeks. The smell of broken omega is spreading around the house. Chase just lays there in his bed, with his heart shattered to little pieces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is a worthless omega. Will there be ever a person to pick up his shattered heart?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jamie will be next</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>